


After School Special

by erenjjaeger



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:52:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1974891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erenjjaeger/pseuds/erenjjaeger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i have no idea how this happened one minute i was talking to my friend about punk!alois and punk!ciel and this kind of happened. it didn't help i listened to Lying is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off so. Really it's pretty shitty to me I haven't written in like three years and this is my first Kuro fic so omfg. I'm so sorry in advance</p>
            </blockquote>





	After School Special

Ciel tapped his pen on his desk, the sound making a satisfying thunk every time the metal came in contact with furnished wood of the desk. His chin was resting on his palm as his eyes surveyed the room around him and landed on the clock above the door to the classroom.

_Only five more minutes until I can get out of this stupid classroom_ , he repeated to himself as he laid his head down on his arms and closed his eyes. He had finished his exam a while ago and had been sitting doing nothing for the past twenty minutes. All he wanted was to be able to get home and fall onto his couch and rest. Exams had been kicking his ass for the past two days and all Ciel wanted was to get a good nap in.

Ciel lifted his head, his eyes were drawn back to the clock, three minutes having gone by since the last time he checked the time. He let out a small sigh and stuck his pen into smallest pocket of his backpack and took out his headphones. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and set it on the desk in front of him, plugging the wire into the headphone jack.

He scrolled through his music, his thumb landing on The Swellers’ Best I Ever Had. He inserted his headphones into his ears, turned up the volume, and leaned back in his chair. Ciel ran a hand through his inky black hair and licked his lip, his tongue running over his lip ring. He looked back up to the clock and inwardly groaned. One more god damn minute. He closed his eyes again and let the music flow through the headphones.

The shrill sound of the bell cut through the sound of the music and Ciel’s eyes flew open, standing up and stretching. He threw his backpack over his shoulder and walked to the door of the classroom, ignoring the students walking all around him. He stepped out into the now crowded hallways and sighed, rubbing his face in exhaustion. He hoisted his backpack higher on his shoulder and started making his way through the masses of students towards the front door of the school.

Ciel had always been a quiet kid, never talking to anyone around him and rarely ever having any friends. Most people avoided him, he was the “gay, goth kid” to them, and he avoided them in return. His usual clothes were colored black, and he wore a pair of boots that came up to his mid calf that always made a thumping sound when he walked down the hallways. He even went as far as dying the tips of his hair red and getting a lip piercing, which his foster parents strongly disagreed with. He had quite an aggressive personality, and he fought with them on everything. Now 18 years old and a senior in high school, and he still hadn’t changed. He was still aggressive as ever, and he tried to avoid any social interaction with anyone. However, he did have one, well, friend you could say, but he was no where to be found in the crowded hallways.

As Ciel stepped outside of the building, he felt the heat of the sun on his face and lifted his gaze from the ground. The courtyard was still fairly empty, most of the students still inside cleaning out their lockers for the end of the school year, so you could see the blades of grass swaying in the soft breeze. Ciel made his way down the stairs leading up to the building and he had just taken his first step down the sidewalk when someone grabbed his hand and pulled him off the concrete towards the side of the school building.

Ciel yelped and shouted at whoever it was that grabbed him to let him go or he’ll kick their ass when he felt himself be pushed up against the wall and a warm body was crowded against him. He lifted his gaze up to the person ready to tell them to get the fuck off of him when his eyes met a pair of cold, steel blue ones.

“What was that about my ass you said?” Alois said with a smirk, his gaze harsh as his eyes never wavered from Ciel’s.

“Oh fuck off Alois, you scared the shit out of me, you dick.” Ciel shoved at Alois’ chest to get him to back up a little bit but Alois stayed right where he was, practically rooted to the spot.

Ciel shifted his gaze to look at their surroundings, noticing that Alois had pulled them away from the crowd to the back of the school, where there was no one to be seen. His gaze the flicked back to Alois and let his expression soften. He let his eyes take in what Alois was wearing, his normal black jeans with his studded belt and a red scoop neck t shirt with a leather jacket over his small shoulders, his blonde hair styled so that his bangs were falling in front of his eyes.

Ciel licked his lips, his tongue running over his lip ring, and Alois followed the motion, smirking again knowing Ciel was shamelessly checking him out. Ciel felt Alois take another step towards him, pushing him harder up against the wall, his head falling back against the wall and looking up at Alois with a questioning glance.

Alois smirked at Ciel again, bracketing Ciel with his arms on the wall. Ciel turned his head to look at Alois’ arms and smirked to himself, suddenly shoving Alois again, this time effectively knocking him off balance, giving Ciel the opportunity to switch their positions. Alois lets out a laugh and raises his eyebrows at Ciel, winking at him.

Ciel’s lips twitch into a small smile as his hand reaches up to his lip to take out the ring and shoves it in his pocket as he leans in and captures Alois’ lips in his own, a hand on his chest and the other on the wall beside Alois’ head, just as he had done to Ciel before.

Alois hands grip Ciel’s hips hard, pulling Ciel against himself and kissing back with fervor. Ciel grunted into the kiss as their chests met, his lips parting in a gasp. Alois took Ciel’s bottom lip in his teeth and nipped at the skin, then ran his tongue over it to soothe it. Ciel was panting into Alois’ mouth, kissing him harder and harder, not wanting to let the moment go. Alois kissed back with just as much ferocity, parting Ciel’s lips again and letting his tongue sweep against the younger boy’s teeth and listening to Ciel’s labored breathing.

  
Alois’ hands trailed up Ciel’s chest from his hips, tugging on a nipple through Ciel’s t-shirt, his hands making their way into Ciel’s silky hair, grabbing and pulling to try and pull Ciel closer to him. His legs parted and Ciel slipped his in between Alois’, and he could feel how hard Alois was through the denim of his jeans.

Ciel felt the cold press of metal on his tongue, he gasped and pulled away sharply, his chest heaving and his pupils blown wide.

“What was that?! When did you have that done?!” Alois just smirked back at Ciel and beckoned him back with a finger, Ciel complying instantly.

“Over the weekend, you were too busy studying to kiss me.” Alois said with a laugh, pulling Ciel in by the hips and letting his tongue sweep against the skin of Ciel’s collar bones, his lips trailing small kisses up to his ear lobe.

“Just wait until I get my lips on your dick.” Alois purred, licking and sucking on Ciel’s earlobe with his hands gripping his hips, flush against his own. Alois could feel how affected Ciel was, felt the growing hardness on his thigh as he smirked and pulled Ciel’s face back in for a kiss.

Ciel immediately opened his lips and let Alois’ tongue back in, the press of the metal making him shiver. He could feel himself getting hard at the thought of Alois’ lips around his cock and the cool metal sliding against the heat of his cock.

Ciel tore his lips away from Alois’ again, and this time Alois made a noise in the back of his that that sounded like a whimper, chasing Ciel’s lips as the parted, a trail of saliva getting stuck to Ciel’s lips. Alois leaned his head back against the wall and Ciel immediately licked his lips and attached himself to Alois’ jawline, trailing kisses from there to his collarbone, where he bite into Alois and sucked a dark bruise. Alois let out a breathy groan and smacked his head against the wall, feeling the pain of Ciel’s teeth in his shoulder, his hands in Ciel’s hair again.

“We need to get home. _Now_.” Alois chuckled at the rough, scratchy sound of Ciel’s voice. His hair was a mess from his hands constantly tugging at the strands, and his lips were a dark red and glossy from the heated kiss. Alois let his fingers drag down Ciel’s arm, tickling the skin there. He let his fingers intertwine with Ciel’s, bringing their joined hands to hips lips and pressing a small kiss to Ciel’s knuckles.

“Yours or mine?”


End file.
